Wagons are popular toys that have been enjoyed by children for many years. In addition to providing exercise and enjoyment for children, wagons provide utility in that cargo may be carried in the bed of the wagon. Children may also ride in the bed of the wagon while being pulled or pushed by an adult.
Wagons featuring built-in seating surfaces with folding seatbacks have been developed to improve the comfort and convenience of child passengers. An example of such a convertible wagon is presented in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,365 to Chiappetta et al. In addition to providing improved functionality as a child carrier, the folding seatbacks, when folded, provide the wagon with a flat cargo surface and a separate storage space in the lower portion of the wagon body. As a result, the wagon of the '365 patent features great versatility and may be configured as best suited for the intended use.
While the wagon of the '365 patent performs well, it is desirable to provide a wagon that can also easily accommodate infants. It is also desirable to provide a wagon for infants that can be reconfigured to accommodate older children or cargo. Such a wagon could be substituted for a stroller in many situations while still providing the versatility, in alternative configurations, of a wagon. Such a wagon would therefore effectively “grow” to accommodate a growing family's needs.